


In the Closet with Dorian

by lbc



Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbc/pseuds/lbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Klaus get locked in a closet.  This leads to serious repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Closet with Dorian

Title: In the Closet with Dorian  
Author: lbc

Disclaimer: I sure wish I owned these two gentlemen, but I don’t

Summary: Visiting a closet with Klaus and Dorian has a serious outcome

 

“But Major, I’m not really ready for another assignment. After all I’ve done three for you in the last three months. A gentleman has to have some time to play!” Dorian smiled sweetly at his beloved Major, knowing full well that he really would do anything for his Teutonic Knight, but he couldn’t make this too easy for him. “By the way, what did you say the job entailed again?”

The Major’s green eyes flamed with annoyance because once again the pervert had paid more attention to the Major’s. . . uh body, especially the lower half than what Klaus was saying, but Klaus needed Eroica on this mission so he set aside his frustration and repeated his previously quite succinct explanation of what the job entailed.

“It involves a closet where a rather large safe is built into the wall. We need your . . . expertise to get into the safe and get out some important documents. We will pay you the standard fee, of course. NATO will not negotiate with you, but I want you to know that this is a very important job, and it is necessary that this be completed this weekend.”

“But darling, I was planning to go to the Riviera for the next few weeks. How can I possibly do your job? Why don’t you get one of your other contractors?”

“Because this involves an individual that you are well-acquainted with so that will make it easier for you to ‘case’ the joint as it were before we pull the job.” Mein gott, now I am talking like a thug or someone on Eroica’s level!!!!

“Oh, that does make a slight difference. Who is it, by the way?”

“Percival Mignon Ballantrae, (what a perfectly ridiculous name). I believe you and he see . . . eye to eye on a lot of things.” Now I’m using euphemisms for two perverts being lovers . . . how far have I sunk since knowing Eroica?

Dorian giggled adorably while smiling (never let it be said that he couldn’t multi-task), “Oh, Major, you are so adorable and so prudish. Of course Percy and I were lovers for a few months, but that doesn’t mean that I frequent his home all the time now.”

“He is having a fundraiser for whatever this weekend. I’m sure you can get an invitation to it.” The look on Klaus’ face spoke volumes about what he was really thinking, but he had to have Dorian’s help and so, for once, kept quiet.

Dorian’s blue eyes twinkled as he looked as his adorable Major and whispered deviously, “Well as a matter of fact, I’m already invited. But before I agree to this, I must know if Percy has done something very naughty. I won’t be a party to putting him in gaol.”

“We think that he is a go-between for some documents being exchanged. He is relatively a minor character and of little interest to NATO, but we will prosecute if we don’t get those papers. Now stop playing the gallant rescuer of the less than noble Percy and give me your answer.”

“All right, darling, if you promise that Percy won’t be hurt. I’ll go to your old party and ‘case the joint’, but when will I actually get the documents?”

“The second night of the party, we will detach ourselves and go to the closet and get the documents. We have information that the documents are due to be exchanged early next week so we must do it this weekend.”

“What do you mean ‘we’?”

“Didn’t I mention that a few of my alphabet and I are scheduled to be security for several important dignitaries that are scheduled to be at the party?”

“No, you did not, but I certainly do not need you babysitting for me while I visit the closet.”

“I will be needed in the safe to identify which documents are the ones that we will need to liberate before the exchange.”

Suddenly, Dorian burst out giggling in that wonderful way he laughed. He started laughing so much that he could barely get his breath. 

Finally, the Major had had enough, “What is it you find so damn funny in this serious situation?”

“Oh, Major, I suddenly realized . . . well, I take back my objections to you going along with me to break into the closet.”

“Well, that is good, but I was going anyhow, but why is that so funny?”

“Well, darling, just think this will be the first time I’ve been in the closet in my entire life, and I’m in there . . . with you . . . Mr-I’ve-Been-In-The-Closet-All-My-Life.”

Klaus knew the phrase being in the closet very well, but he was not about to show any reaction to Eroica’s idiocy so he merely glared at the beautiful thief , then stood up, promising to contact him again, and left Castle Gloria with the music of Dorian’s laughter in his ears.

KDKDKDKDKDKDK

The first day of the party went very well. Percy was thrilled to see his former lover, and they spent a great deal of time looking over the mansion that Percy was so proud of. It was like they had never been apart, but Eroica kept a sharp eye for the target for the next night. It took very little time before Dorian was shown Percy’s . . . etchings and other things. Within minutes, Dorian knew where the closet and safe were and was ready for the caper. He could have easily got into the safe while Percy was asleep, but that would have been too obvious so he relaxed next to Percy’s warm body and contemplated what would occur the next night.

KDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK

By the second day of the continuous party, most of the party-goers had either left or were totally smashed. The NATO contingency continued to protect the few diplomats who had stayed over while Eroica’s crew, who he had managed to get service jobs for during the two day party, continued to service the debauched and inebriated. Since Dorian was Percy’s good friend, it had been easy for Dorian to arrange for several of his men to be there in various capacities. Nobody was expecting any trouble, but it was better to be safe.

Late in the evening, Dorian made sure that Percy was tucked away in a strange bed so that the master bedroom suite was empty and available. Quickly, the Major and the Earl made their way to the closet and entered quietly. Within a few seconds, Dorian was working on the door to the safe. Although it seemed like hours, within mere moments, Dorian had the door open and both men rushed to enter the safe. Dorian stood by the entrance while the Major hunted for the target documents. Within five minutes, the safe was closed, and the two men were heading to the closet entrance when Dorian blurted out in a loud whisper, “Wait!”

Klaus immediately stopped and though the closet was in total darkness, he imagined he could see the consternation on the beautiful thief’s face because he could certainly hear it in his voice. “Was ist los?”

“Look at that light in the corner of closet door. There must be a double circuit system. If we open the closet door to get out, it will trigger the alarm, and you and I will be caught here with our fingers in the till, so to speak.”

“Verdammt, you can disarm it, can you not?”

Dorian moved to look at the mechanism more closely with the small light he always carried. Shaking his head so much that his blond curls wiggled in the stream of air, Dorian replied, “’Fraid not, this mechanism is virtually unbreakable without special tools, and as you can see by the outfit I’m wearing, I do not have the tools on me. No problem though. Bonham can open it from the outside with a little help from me.”

“And why should Bonham come up here to open the door? Will he not expect you to have been competent enough to do the job by yourself?”

Dorian’s glorious blue eyes glared at the Major in the dark, but since Klaus couldn’t see him, it did little good. “All right, I will admit that I was a bit careless in scouting out this closet, but I had to do it while Percy was asleep . . .” Dorian suddenly stopped when he realized the implication of what he had just said. Immediately the temperature in the closet seemed to drop to freezing, and Dorian didn’t need any light to register the look of disgust on the handsome Major’s face.

“I do not need to hear anymore, you pervert. Fortunately, I told Z and A to come up to this room in a half hour’s time if we had not reappeared. I am sure that my men will be able to get us out before anything unfortunate happens.”

Giggling quietly, Dorian laughed and said, “Oh, Major, so it will be a race to see who gets us out first. I told Bonham to wait thirty minutes as well, so it could be a dead heat. Now, whatever shall we do with the time that we have? Too bad we have to keep ever so quiet in here; otherwise you could sing The Tank Song.”

For several seconds the two men stared at each other in the darkness; then suddenly the Major moved so swiftly that Dorian was taken completely by surprise. The German threw the slender thief up against the door of the closet so hard that the doors rattled. The Major’s mouth then covered Dorian’s with such force that Dorian’s breath was knocked out of him. The two men’s bodies pushed and shoved against each other as their need for each other overrode everything. Each man seemed to need dominance over the other, but finally Dorian realized that Klaus had him in a position where Dorian could do little but go along for the ride. For the next half hour the two men rolled around, embraced, kissed and partially undressed.

The frenzy in the closet stopped just as quickly as it started when a muffled whisper suddenly came through the door, “Major?” Quickly followed by, “Your lordship?”

The two men quickly tried to put themselves back together again, but it was difficult to adjust their dishevelment without light. After a few hints from Dorian, the closet doors swung open, just as Dorian heard a whisper in his left ear, “What happens in the closet, STAYS in the closet.”

Even though the dim light bothered his eyesight, Dorian stepped forward out of the closet, but it was the words that he had just heard from the Major that really agitated him. So it was just like always; Klaus would never admit what they had done in the closet. The Earl of Red Gloria refused to look at his Major as he walked quietly out of the master suite and back to the party. It was just as if nothing had ever happened. As Dorian slowly made his way down the stairs, he began to wonder if it really had happened at all, only his slightly dishevelled clothing seemed to indicate the reality of the situation, but in the days to come, Dorian had to face the true reality of the situation; Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach wanted nothing more to do with the Earl of Red Gloria than those few minutes in the closet. 

Staring at the ten foot mirror which was attached to the wall at the bottom of the staircase, Dorian took a good look at himself. What a truly pathetic figure I make. I have chased the man for ten years, and all I have to show for it is thirty minutes of happiness in a closet. What a fool I am! With those thoughts, Dorian walked out of the mansion to get away from the Major and all the time that had been wasted.

 

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

Six Weeks later

It had not been an easy six weeks. Dorian had heard nothing from NATO except to receive payment for the job at Percy’s place. He had definitely heard nothing from the Major, and by now he had lost hope in ever hearing from him again. Dorian had checked several times with Percy to try to find out any news. Apparently the duplicate but fake documents that the Major had placed in the safe had passed muster because nothing dire had occurred - - either to Percy or anyone else so the exchange must have gone as planned. Dorian had tried to drop thinly veiled hints to his friend to be careful in his dealings with certain individuals, but Percy, of course, didn’t know how close he had come to being arrested by NATO or some other law enforcement organization.

Over the past six weeks, Dorian had spent many sleepless nights, constantly thinking about THE CLOSET as he now termed it. He replayed each action, caress, and osculation that had taken place. There had been even more dreams of all that occurred, but each dream added more and more burden to his heavy heart. Was that one half hour of happiness worth all the miserable years that lie ahead? 

Suddenly, Dorian’s eyes flew open; he knew that he had been dreaming again. He was safe in his own bed, but now it felt alien and suffocating as if there wasn’t enough air in the large bedroom. Throwing back the covering, Dorian hopped out of bed, almost running to the window and throwing back the curtains so that the moonlight could restore his composure. The moon’s rays immediately entered the window bathing Dorian’s naked body in comforting illumination. Standing there for several seconds, the Earl tried to stop shaking as the thoughts about the moments in the closet seemed to overwhelm him even more than usual.

Suddenly, behind the quivering, slender body a dark shadow appeared while strong arms encircled his slim waist and a pleasant body fragrance overwhelmed his senses,  
“Was ist los, Dorian?”

Dorian stood there for a millisecond, frozen in terror and non-recognition; then his memory kicked him. Klaus was here . . . Klaus was actually here with him, and they had been occupying the same bed! Dorian took a long overdue breath, trying to find his breath and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Klaus gently turned the obviously upset man around. The entire length of their bodies touched and even though it was a very intimate moment neither man’s manhood reacted at all. Staring deeply into the swimming blue eyes, Klaus asked with a great deal of affection, “Was it the dream again?”

Dorian’s shimmering gold hair nodded, but he seemed unable to answer so he cuddled closer to the man he had adored for ten years.

“Tell me, Dorian. Did that half hour bother you so much?”

Dorian’s eyes shot open wide as he tried to pull away but strong arms kept him in close, “Oh, Major, I was so sure that I would never see you again. I thought . . . I thought you hated me even more now and . . . well, it has been six weeks!” Dorian stopped suddenly realizing what the Major had said, staring up into the moonlit face of the gorgeous German, Dorian asked, “How did you know about the dream?”

The German smiled, “You tossed and turned so badly in the bed that I knew something was troubling you. You even murmured my name a time or two so I guessed that you were dreaming about me and what we had done. It is totally my fault, liebling that we have been apart so long. I have had many decisions to make. Let us return to the bed, and I will tell you about them. It will be much more comfortable there.”

Klaus put his arm around Dorian’s still shivering body as the two men crawled into bed. The covers still smelled faintly of their previous lovemaking and Klaus’ embrace seemed to calm Dorian’s nerves as he now realized that part of his constant dream had been fulfilled . . . or had it? Why exactly was Klaus here? The Earl didn’t mind having sex with his beloved Major, but he was not a glutton for punishment and if the Major was here only to dump him later when he tired of frolicking with the “pervert”; then Dorian was going to speak up because quite frankly his heart couldn’t take being tossed around like that again - - ten years was enough, thank you very much.

The beautiful blue eyes looked up despairingly into Klaus’ green ones, “Major, why are you really here?”

“I thought that you would have figured that out after what we did together last night?”

A faint grimace crossed Dorian’s beautiful face, “Major, I am willing to have sex with you anytime, but we had sex six weeks ago and that half hour is very little to live on for the rest of my life. You show up in the middle of the night and hop in bed with me, but that’s not enough. I want . . . I need some answers.”

“Ja, you deserve that, liebling, but I must correct one thing you said, “We did not have sex six weeks ago.”

Dorian’s eyebrow shot up. Now, what was the Major going to tell him . . . that he had imagined the whole thing and that they hadn’t been intimate? Dorian started to draw away from the warm, comforting embrace, but Klaus refused to allow him to go.

“What I meant was that we made love six weeks ago and that those thirty minutes have completely changed my life. I have thought about what occurred and thought about what this would do to my life. I have examined this event from every angle, time after time and I was almost ready to make a decision when my father called me to him and told me that he was concerned about some of the rumours that he had been hearing about me.”

“Rumours? Well, it can’t have been about us, because there is no us.” Dorian stopped there since it seemed slightly incongruous saying such a thing when the Major was holding him very intimately in his arms.

“Of course, there is an US or I would not be here now, but (here Klaus kissed him quickly) be quiet now so that I can explain more fully.”

Dorian snuggled down into the Major’s arms and laid his head on the Major’s shoulder and waited for the Major to begin his explanation which Klaus did promptly. “Dorian, I fought with my conscience for almost four weeks; then I decided I was being a coward and that I had to make a decision. Then my father contacted me as I mentioned and told me about the rumours that he had been hearing. He said that no Eberbach had ever behaved in such a way and that he would not put up with our family being held up to ridicule. The glare he gave me reminded me of myself, but I held my temper and waited for him to come to the point. He told me that he had contacted his old friend, Kurt von Helwig, who has a “healthy” daughter as he put it. I assumed that meant that he was trying to arrange a marriage. We argued about this situation since I said that I was old enough to make my own decisions and that my younger brother has a couple of sons who could easily be his heirs if that was what was bothering him.

Finally, he gave me an ultimatum that I would marry Gertrude von Helwig or I would be cast out of the family.”

“What did you say?”

“I told him that I would think it over. I then went up stairs and began to pack all of the things that I hold dear and are still at Schloss Eberbach. At the end of the hour, I returned to confront my father, and I told him . . . well, I told him that I could not marry Gertrude von Helwig because I was interested in someone else.”

Dorian’s blue eyes opened as large as saucers as he heard these words, “What did your father say to that?”

“He asked me if the person that I was interested in was suitable to be a member of the Eberbach family?”

“I replied that quite frankly that I did not care if the Eberbach family thought the person suitable or not, that all that was important was that I cared about them. I could tell my father was getting angry, but then so was I so I stopped at that point. Then my father asked the name of the individual that I was interested in . . . and I told him.”

Dorian moved away from him before Klaus even had a chance to stop him. Grabbing his silk robe from the bed, Dorian stood in the moonlight, radiating anger and despair, his shoulders slumped in dejection. “So you came to me for one last fling is that it before you go to your . . . your tootsie so that you two can debauch yourselves. Well, don’t expect me to play the pawn anymore. You’ve had your fun with me for exactly 30 minutes and one night, but that’s it. Throwing the deep blue robe around his naked body, Dorian straightened himself to his full height and roared out, “Get out of here, Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach!”

Instead of following Dorian’s instructions, Klaus sprawled back in the bed, looking very much like some Teutonic satyr, giving his best seductive look. “But, liebling, don’t you want to know the name of the person that I am interested in?”

“No, I DO NOT! Why should I hear the name of the cad who has grabbed you and shattered any happiness I could ever have?” Dorian turned around at that point, his glorious figure radiating in the moonlight. After a moment or two, he whispered in a voice full of fear and despair, “All right, who is it?”

Klaus smiled; the released breath that he had been holding finally dispelling the tension that he had felt, “The most stubborn, most frustrating, most beautiful creature placed on this planet: His Lordship, Dorian, the Earl of Red Gloria.”

Dorian stood stock still not moving a muscle. He didn’t even turn around. Klaus’ fear broke out in a cold sweat as he realized that Dorian was not reacting as he had expected from the man. What was going on? “Dorian, are you all right?”

And still Dorian said and did nothing; he just stood there. Finally, he turned around as he drew the robe closer around his body; his face extremely pale in the moonlight. With as much dignity as he could muster, Dorian began to speak in a voice that was as harsh and cold as Klaus had ever heard, Dorian enunciated every syllable, “You have insulted me, hit me, berated me, and now you mock me with your words. I never knew that you hated me so much. You said that you did, but I always hoped . . . well, never mind, Major. Please leave now before I call my people to forcibly remove you.”

“You told me that you had sent them all away.”

“I lied.”

“I know that Bonham is safe in his bed, snoring as if he would never wake up, but everyone else is gone so I feel safe. I am sorry that you don’t believe me, but I am telling you the truth. I think . . . I think I love you, Dorian and that is why I am here.”

Dorian stood rock still but he threw his golden mane up in to the air as his head rose up in disbelief. “You certainly have used very strange words over the last ten years to show that love.”

Klaus got up from the bed and walked over to the shivering man. Standing within one foot of Dorian, Klaus whispered, “Dorian, do you trust me?”

With less than his usual grace, Dorian wiped his wet face and dripping nose on the sleeve of his robe. His eyes were still brimming with moisture, but he managed to say, “On a job for NATO, yes I do, but after all the years of bitterness, I just don’t know . . . I mean on a personal level, have you ever shown me any trust? Tell me truthfully, Major, do you trust me enough to put your personal future in my hands, to be with me and put yourself in jeopardy because you’re hanging out with a queer?” Dorian knew that his words had been cruel, but over the years he had had a great deal of meanness pushed at him. His wealth had cushioned some of the blows that others who were “out” had had to deal with, but quite frankly he doubted whether the Major could face such treatment, and, for another thing, Dorian was very tired of telling himself that he loved the Major enough for the two of them. It was time to face the truth, and even more importantly it was time for the Major to deal with it the very raw world being a homosexual. Was that even how Klaus saw himself? “Are you really sure that you are prepared to wear the label of homosexual?” Dorian inwardly grimaced as he prepared to see his beloved Major backing away from the question that he had just thrown at him.

For once Klaus von dem Eberbach seemed to be totally unconscious of his nudity. He straightened himself to his most rigid height, and said, “You are absolutely right, Dorian. I have said many bitter things to you over the years. I have run away from the label, homosexual. I have called you pervert numerous times. I do not know why you even bothered with me after all that I have done, but that is what finally woke me up to my need for you. After I told him that I was only interested in you, my father began to rant and rave; his face turned a shade of red that made me think that he was going to explode. He was what my older self so easily could become. I have always done my duty, but I suddenly saw what that duty had done to me. I do not want to be like my father - - old, embittered, and continually allowing my life to be eaten away by hate and prejudice. You are more important to me than anything - - even NATO.”

Dorian’s eyes could not have been wider; he was speechless, utterly speechless that Klaus von dem Eberbach, the Iron Major, Iron Klaus would put him before . . . NATO. No, it couldn’t be true. “Major . . . you don’t mean that.”

Klaus seemed slightly bemused as he looked at the man who had rescued him from a life of constant regimen, the man who had given him more than he could ever explain. The German smiled slightly and whispered, “Indeed I do. I would leave NATO tomorrow if it came to choosing between it and you. I once put too much consideration on my heritage, my name, and my duty. The label, homosexual, is nothing more than that. It is what I do with it that is important. My eyes have been opened about that, and I certainly do not regret getting out from under the domineering presence of my father. I have plenty of money from my mother so you do not have to worry that I will only be your kept man.”

If it was possible, Dorian’s eyes grew even wider - - Klaus Eberbach had actually teased him. Maybe the man was changing, could it be possible? “Major, I don’t doubt your word . . . well, not too much, but you have had only a few weeks to deal with the situation of being . . . well, sort of out in society. It will be very difficult for you. I’ve had some difficulties, but since I’ve always been out and I have wealth, I have managed, but prejudice and bigotry can be costly and ugly. You must be very sure that this is what you want. I won’t push you to make any further actions; you must make them yourself. We can be very discreet so that you can continue your NATO career. It doesn’t have to come to you making a decision one way or the other. We can take this . . .” Dorian was stopped at this point by the Major taking him into a massive bear hug and kissing the breath out of him. He then picked up the slender figure and whirled him around in the air. 

When they finally stopped whirling, the Major looked directly into the deepest blue eyes that he had ever seen and asked, “Since we have already made love twice and plan to do it for the rest of our lives, could you possibly call me, Klaus, once in awhile?”

Dorian laughed and hugged the dark-haired man, “Of course, I can, but give me some time to get used to the idea. Oh . . . Klaus, I can’t believe this day has come. How long can you stay; do you have to get back to Bonn right away . . . oh this is so wonderful.”

“As a matter of fact, I have taken leave for one month so that I can have a vacation. Isn’t it about time?”

Once again, Dorian was speechless; the Major never took vacations, the last one Dorian knew about was when Klaus visited his former school. Heavens, Dorian felt his world turning upside down, but it was really a delightful feeling. “Oh Ma . . . Klaus, you keep surprising me.” Dorian stopped his comment, however, because he knew that this was too easy. He had to be sure that the Major knew what could happen. “Klaus, are you sure that you understand? This won’t be easy, besides you coming out and having to endure some of the unpleasantness that goes with others knowing about one’s sexual orientation, you live in Bonn and well, I live in England so we won’t be able to see each other all that much, especially when you go back to work.”

“I understand, Dorian. That is why I want you to come with me.”

Now Dorian knew that he had entered some other dimension. It was one thing to love this man and be with him in secret but to openly live with him? That was . . . unthinkable!!!”

Dorian contemplated the beloved face, never doubting that Klaus meant every word, but quickly reality set in and Dorian had to be sure. “Klaus, how many closets do you have?”

The German looked confused so he asked, “Do you mean in my Bonn apartment?”

“Yes.”

“I have two. One for my coats and outerwear and one for the rest of my clothing. Why?”

“There you are, Klaus. See you were not thinking in the terms of reality. I have eight closets in my apartment in Bonn and . . . just a moment.” Dorian went to the in-house phone and called someone. Klaus assumed it was Bonham. After speaking quietly for a moment, Dorian whirled around, smiled beautifully, and declared, “And twenty closets at Castle Gloria. That makes twenty-eight for me, darling. As you can see, I need more closet space that just TWO closets; that just won’t work.”

Dorian couldn’t believe his ears when he heard the hurt in the Major’s voice, “You mean that you would not move in with me . . . OVER CLOSET SPACE????”

Dorian walked towards his beloved and caressed his face then kissed him with all the passion he possessed. Drawing away from the man several breathless moments later, Dorian looked into Klaus’ concerned green eyes and said, “I would live with you in a wooden crate, but my point is that we must think realistically. We have over thirty closets between us, but most belong to me. I have lots of clothes and a lifestyle that is almost 180 degrees the opposite of yours. We need to be practical. I suggest we use your vacation time to determine if we can live together, to see if our lives can meld together, and if we can be compatible after so many years of a . . . well, shall we say a relationship that was less than amiable?”

“A month, you say? And what if we cannot do so in a month? What shall we do then?”

“Well, I am quite willing to travel back and forth between England and Germany and see you as much as you want. After all, I am still Eroica, and we might be able to work together as well. What do you think of that?”

“I suggest we give ourselves more than this month to find out how well we can be together. After suddenly realizing my . . . affection for you, I am not so willing to give up after a mere 30 days.”

Although secretly Dorian was thrilled to hear Klaus’ response, he tried to contain his reaction, since he had almost been ready to declare that he would be willing to try to “get along” with the Major for another ten years. Dorian suddenly noticed Klaus distracted appearance; he seemed to be thinking about something else and not about the beautiful thief standing in front of him. “Why Klaus, whatever is the matter?”

“You said that we have thirty days and that we share 30 closets, ist das richtig?”

“Well, I believe that’s right. Is there a problem with that?”

“Nein liebling, it is exactly right.” Without another word, Klaus swooped down and picked up the blond in his arms and headed towards the large, walk-in closet in Dorian’s bedroom. Kicking the door open, the German played the role of the master of domination to perfection carrying the Englishman into the closet, setting him down, and then taking him into his arms. For the next several minutes, he kissed, licked, and caressed every part of Dorian’s body. The blue robe had been dismissed immediately and now the two nude bodies bumped and moved against each other. Their erections revealed the level of lust and ardour both men felt, but just as suddenly, Klaus picked up his love and carried him out of the closet and laid him on the bed. Within minutes, Dorian spewed semen across his lover’s body and then slumped in exhaustion. Klaus’ orgasm was one of the longest he had ever experienced. As he managed to pull up the covers to keep them both warm, the German whispered into the almost asleep Dorian’s ear. “Now, I know what we will be doing for the thirty days of my vacation. We will go on a tour of all our closets and come out of every single one them in just the same way as we just did. What do you think of that, Geliebte?”

Dorian lay on his back, looking up at the dark man who had changed his world. He realized that it was a huge risk that he was taking, but what was life without Klaus? It was well worth the dangers that might occur. Using his most sensual voice, Dorian whispered, “What a vacation this will be. Imagine taking a tour of our closets, and you and I making love in each and everyone of them and then coming out of each of them and reaffirming our commitment to each other. I love you, my Major.”

The End


End file.
